


i. nomi

by Momers



Series: the first breath you took, you took as one [2]
Category: Sense8
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Cluster Feels, Cluster Fuck, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nomi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momers/pseuds/Momers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Nomi touches Riley, it's like the entire world opens up underneath them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i. nomi

**Author's Note:**

> why am i doing this wow

i.

The first time Nomi shakes Riley’s hand she is dizzy with memory.  With Will’s hands roaming, squeezing, fingers dragging lazy teasing touches.  She remembers the feel of Will’s lips for the first time, on that boat in Iceland.  How he had been so relaxed under her kisses, so warm on her lap.  Riley holds her tightly, pressing Nomi close to her chest and whispers that the feeling will be less overwhelming with time.

She feels everything for a few moments, and she wonders how she could feel so thoroughly, so completely not herself and yet a slightly completer version of herself without breaking.  If when she touched the others for the first time, the bond would be just as strong.  If she would find them as indistinguishable from herself as she does Riley.  

Jonas whispers to her that, with time, it will be easier to separate from the Cluster.  But she isn’t sure how it could be possible.  Because the thought of severing herself from them now was just as implausible and terrifying as cutting off chunks of her body and throwing them out in the trash.  

(-and that night, when nomi lies in bed with amanita she leaves a small gap between them because she knows riley is lonely and scared and can no longer sleep alone in a bed without finding herself shaking, so when riley crawls between them the most natural thing in the world is to wrap herself around riley and bury her face in riley’s hair while amanita laughs and says she’s starting to see the benefits of this cluster thing, and riley quietly tells them that yrsa said love within a cluster is pathological but riley, riley thinks it's inevitable-)


End file.
